Aire
by MeyKilmister
Summary: La batalla con Tártaros ha terminado y Gajeel busca a Levy, que parece haber desaparecido...


Este Gale está ambientado en el final de Tártaros, así que, si no seguís el manga, puede haceros un pequeño spoiler (tampoco es muy importante, pero bueno, el que avisa no es traidor ;3).

Espero que lo disfruteis

Gajeel estaba sentado sobre un tocón mientras contemplaba el suelo. Por fin habían vencido en su lucha contra Tártaros y todo había acabado, bueno, todo no, todavía le quedaba una cosa qué hacer.

Cuando la batalla acabó fue en busca de Levy, pero la maga no estaba, nadie la había visto. Preocupado fue a su habitación, pero allí no había nadie, también miró en la biblioteca del gremio y en la de la ciudad, pero nada, ni rastro de Levy.

Preocupado de verdad fue en busca de Lucy, seguro que ella sabía dónde podía estar la maga. Fue hasta la casa de la rubia, que en esos momentos estaba dándose un baño.

-¡La puerta está abierta! –Gritó por la ventana mientras se tapaba con una toalla. -¡Ahora mismo bajo!

Gajeel entró en la casa de Lucy y le esperó sentado en el sofá mientras miraba a su alrededor. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio, ahora entendía el motivo por el que tanto Natsu como Happy preferían estar allí a estar en su propia casa.

Diez minutos después Lucy bajó, todavía con el pelo mojado, pero sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes, Gajeel, ¿quieres tomar algo? –Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-No, gracias, solo venía a preguntarte si sabías dónde estaba Levy. Llevo todo el día buscándola, pero no la encuentro.

Lucy arrugó la frente y miró a Gajeel un tanto preocupada.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

-¿Yo? Nada, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Lucy suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado.

-¿Sabes dónde está o no?

-La verdad es que no. La última vez que la vi fue cuando nos salvó, luego desapareció…¿crees que estará bien?

-No lo sé, por eso la estoy buscando. Si sabes algo de ella…avísame.

Lucy le juró que, si sabía algo de su amiga, le avisaría, y Gajeel se fue de allí a seguir buscando a Levy.

Cuando la rubia entró en casa, subió corriendo las escaleras, en el piso de arriba estaba Levy mirando por la ventana.

-¿Ya se ha ido? –Lucy asintió. –Muchas gracias por dejar que me quede aquí yo…estoy realmente avergonzada de lo que hice…-Levy comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Lucy le abrazó.

-Pero Levy, no tienes por qué estar avergonzada. Nos salvaste a todos…a él incluido.

-Ya, pero no sé…debí pensar en que soy maga antes que hacer lo que hice.

-Levy, yo le he visto realmente preocupado por ti, a lo mejor deberías hablar con él…-Levy se puso roja de repente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Si me lo encuentro puedo morirme de la vergüenza. –Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama abrazando a un cojín.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿quedarte en mi habitación para siempre? Que yo no te estoy echando, eh, pero no sé, quizá esta es una actitud un poco infantil…-Levy le lanzó una mirada de odio a Lucy , que tragó saliva.

-Bueno, quizá tienes razón pero es que…no sé, ¿qué hago Lucy?

Las dos chicas pasaron largo rato hablando hasta que por fin Levy entró en razón y se dio cuenta de que no podía pasarse toda la vida huyendo de Gajeel y de sus sentimientos hacia él, por lo que decidió ir a su habitación y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Salió de casa de Lucy cuando la luna ya estaba alta y caminó por las oscuras calles de Magnolia vigilante, no quería encontrarse con Gajeel por allí. Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y respiró tranquila, todo estaba como ella lo había dejado.

Se dejó caer sobre su mullida cama y cerró los ojos, se sentía cansada, pero también sentía que la suciedad había invadido cada poro de su piel, por lo que decidió darse un baño relajante.

La maga llenó la bañera con agua caliente, pétalos de rosa y jabones de olores y luego se introdujo, apagando las luces y alumbrándose solo con la tenue luz de dos velas. Todas sus penas y todos sus males parecieron desaparecer.

Levy cerró los ojos y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida, pero unos suaves golpes en la puerta la despertaron. Sobresaltada, salió de la bañera. Su cuerpo estaba arrugado y la cera de las velas se había pegado en el suelo. Maldiciendo, se envolvió en su albornoz y salió. Medio adormilada, abrió la puerta y allí estaba él.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, cerró la puerta en las narices del chico que, por suerte, fue más rápido y puso el pie. Levy retrocedió mientras él entraba frotándose la nariz.

-Eso ha dolido. –Dijo a modo de saludo. –Así que por fin has vuelto, me tenías muy preocupado…

Levy se había quedado de pie en medio de la habitación mientras se envolvía en su albornoz.

-¿Qué…qué quieres? –Preguntó con voz chillona.

-Nada, solo ver si estás bien…

-Pues ya ves que sí, y ahora me gustaría dormir…

-Sí…esto, lo siento. –Gajeel, que estaba muy confuso, se dio la vuelta para irse pero cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta se dio la vuelta como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo. –Levy…bueno, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo…aunque si quieres que vuelva mañana….

Levy tragó saliva.

-Bueno…ya que has venido, puedes hablar, pero espera, que voy a ponerme algo de ropa. –Añadió mientras se sonrojaba.

Cuando Levy se encerró en el baño Gajeel se sentó en la cama de la chica y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, ¿qué iba a decirle? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo se lo iba a decir?

En el interior del baño Levy abrió el grifo de agua fría y se mojó la cara, tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos, ¿qué querría decirle? A toda prisa se vistió y salió del baño, encontrándose a Gajeel sentado en la cama.

Él alzó la cara y se quedó mirando a la pequeña maga, que estaba cerrando la puerta del baño.

-Levy yo…bueno, no sé muy bien cómo decirte esto pero yo…esto…-Gajeel se removía nervioso y la mirada asustada de Levy no ayudaba a tranquilizarle. De pronto la chica se echó a llorar y Gajeel no supo qué hacer.- Levy no…no llores. –Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se levantaba y acercaba su pequeño cuerpo a él. El pelo de la chica olía a flores frescas. –Levy, ¿por qué lloras?

-No…no lo sé. –Dijo ella mientras se frotaba los ojos con la manga del pijama. Gajeel comenzó a reír y la apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

Al final el Dragon Slayer se apartó de ella y decidió hablar claramente.

-Levy, he venido aquí con un único propósito, aclarar lo que pasó durante la lucha con Tártaros. -Levy se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser con fuerza. –En ese momento estaba muy preocupado por lo que estaba pasando y quizá no reaccioné demasiado bien cuando…ya sabes, me salvaste, pero eso no quiere decir que no desease tu…aire. –Dijo esa última palabra muy bajito y susurrando en el oído de Levy, que se estremeció. –Lo que pasa es que nunca me lo había imaginado así y, además, estaba nervioso, por lo que me gustaría pedirte aire de nuevo…

Y sin tener que pedirlo dos veces, los labios de Levy presionaban los suyos suavemente en una caricia embriagadora. Gajeel la cogió por la cintura y profundizó el beso, saboreando, una vez más, los labios de la maga.

Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
